


Changes

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt is Queen. Gibbs meets the new director, who has a surprising connection, both past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Prompt 49—Queen

Prompt 49—Queen

Everyone at NCIS was going crazy. They were getting a new director, great. Jethro Gibbs couldn't get excited about another tightass to deal with. He and Morrow had an understanding and it served them well for the past seven years. He didn't relish breaking in someone new.

And rumor had it _this_ one was a woman.

The announcement hadn't been made officially but the new director was expected at any minute. Jethro was curious but he had plans. His younger brother—his only relative—was in town. Alex had just retired his commission in the Navy and this would be their first time together in over a year. Alex had promised a lot of news and Jethro was interested to see where little brother would end up after almost twenty years as a squid.

He drummed his fingers on his desk. There were no new cases at the moment and he had Tony, Ziva, and McGee going through cold case files. He should be doing the same but his mind was on Alex.

They'd been all each other had of their birth family since the death of their father when Alex was twelve and Jethro twenty. Their mother had died giving birth to Alex. He had Shannon, of course. She'd helped raise Alex when Dad died. But since he'd lost Shan and Kelly, Alex had been it. And in those darkest days, he'd needed his brother and Alex had more than stepped up to the plate.

"Gibbs?" He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't realized everyone was standing at near attention, the elevator opening. Was this it? He moved to the elevator, intending to greet the director or…

But it wasn't him or her, though it was pretty incredible in its own right.

"Alex," he said by way of greeting and his brother met his eyes, a look Jethro had never seen before in his eyes. Alex turned, reaching into the elevator and leading a beautiful redhead out.

Jethro locked eyes on her then his brother and back again in disbelief. What was about to happen _couldn't_ be happening.

"Jethro," she said with a small fond smile.

"Jenny." He hadn't seen his soul mate since Paris.

"Director Shepard now," Alex said softly and Jethro arched an eyebrow. What was Alex doing at NCIS anyway?

"I take it congratulations are in order then, Jen." Jethro swallowed hard.

She nodded. "Thank you, Jethro. I'm looking forward to being your director. Not to mention…" She glanced over at Alex, a flicker of something he couldn't read in her eyes.

For some crazy inane reason, Jethro had convinced himself that Alex was escorting her in a professional capacity, but that was all shattered when she took his brother's arm and squeezed it gently, a gesture that could have been impersonal but was somehow intimate.

"Not to mention…?"

She gave him a smile that was almost apologetic. "We're family now. Alex and I got married last week."

He nodded slowly, looking from one to the other. "Did well, you two." Alex started to speak and Jethro put a hand up. "Later, Alex. I need coffee. Congratulations, Director. Alex." The words felt like salt in his wounds. He knew nothing would ever be the same between him and Alex. His brother had married the only other woman he'd ever loved.


End file.
